Después de cinco años
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Ginny vuelve a Londres por negocios, reencontrándose con Draco Malfoy. Él, le ha invitado a salir y la chica acepta, pero tiene miedo por todas las cosas pendientes que quedaron en el pasado. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**_When I get to Warwick Avenue... Meet me by the entrance of the tube._**

Tanto tiempo lejos de Londres, tan sólo para poder empezar de cero, sin que él apareciera sin aviso en su cabeza y ahora, cinco años después, por culpa de su fama, se había atrevido a hablar con ella, a intentarlo de nuevo.

A intentar algo que nunca empezó.

Sin embargo, no pudo negarse. Y quién lo haría, si aquella estampa que intimidaba a cualquiera, se ablandó con sólo volver a verla en su oficina. Y su cara, siempre tan seria, no pudo evitar sonreír como un estúpido, sólo por ella.

Porque Draco Malfoy sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando la volvió a ver.

Y ella tampoco podía engañarse: desde el día que se fue a Francia, a empezar de nuevo junto a su amor de infancia, se habría preguntado qué sentiría al volverlo a ver.

Y cómo sería su reencuentro.

Por eso, al verlo a la entrada del Warwick Avenue Tube Station, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, pelirroja. – Le dijo Draco, quién llevaba un abrigo negro, que hacía resaltar su palidez. Y la luna llena, le daba de lleno en su rostro, iluminando aquellos ojos grises que ocultaban tantas cosas.

- No creí que causaría tanta conmoción el verme de nuevo, Malfoy. – Contestó Ginny, divertida. Si alguien de sus antiguos compañeros en Hogwarts supiera, diría que sufrió una conmoción cerebral por tantos hechizos recibidos. Draco le dedicó una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y le ofreció el brazo.

- La verdad, Weasley, es que los años te han hecho muy bien. – Respondió, mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza. – Pero dudo mucho que seas un ángel.

Ginny se detuvo y comenzó a reír: llevaba un jersey de cuello alto color marfil, junto a una falda negra, ceñida a su cuerpo, que le llegaba poco antes de la rodilla, delineando sus largas piernas. Los zapatos, eran negros, sencillos, pero cómodo y con un taco bajo. Y por último, una caperuza de color marfil.

Se acercó peligrosamente a él, inspirando lentamente su aroma, saborearlo y susurrarle al oído. – Pero tú no dejas de ser el malo de película, ¿O me equivoco?

Draco la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y la miró a aquellos ojos marrones, tan oscuros y dulces como el chocolate, luego bajó por su nariz, tan delicada e infantil, manchada por esas pecas, y por último, a aquellos finos y tersos labios se moría por volver a probar nuevamente. Y le respondió.

- Nunca. – Y la soltó, para volverle a ofrecer el brazo y en una sonrisa cómplice, continuaron caminando por el área residencial de Little Venice.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Porfa, no me maten: actualizaré "Opuestos no tan Opuestos", pero ha sido inevitable que haya decidido empezar con la tabla que prometí en mi LJ, porque simplemente la canción es bellísima y además, me agrada un reencuentro entre estos dos que no termine en pelea. Aunque dure muy poco XD._

_Es la primera vez que escribo con tablas, y por ende, que escribo un capítulo tan corto. Puedo tal vez termine usándolo, ya que el tiempo vale oro. Me gustaría saber su opinión, de verdad. Y no lossobornaré. Pero si me doy cuenta que es la única alternativa... no dudaré en hacerlo, jajaja._

_Ah! Esta historia no ha sido beteada, así que si pillan algún error, primero las disculpas pertinentes y segundo, me avisan para poder corregirlas._

_Un abrazo gigante, desde su lecho de enferma (que dramático ¬¬) se despide_

**Sophie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**_We can talk things over, a little time... Promise me you won't step outta line._**

Llegaron a Bloomfield Road y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Supongo que no te marearás durante la cena si navegamos por las tranquilas aguas del Regent's Canal. – Le dijo Draco, algo preocupado por su reacción.

- Supones bien. – Le contestó ella, mientras miraba el local. Era Jason's Trip. Y por lo que ella sabía, en septiembre los viajes estaban suspendidos. – Aunque no creo que me maree mucho mirando el canal.

- Lástima que adivinaste… creí que caerías en la treta. – Le dijo, mientras le abría la puerta para que ella pasara.

- Podré haber desaparecido de Londres, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ciertas costumbres británicas. – Contestó, cuando en eso, se aparece el mesero y ve a Draco. De inmediato, los dirige a su ubicación, el cual, como Ginny dedujo, estaba a la orilla del canal. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio: el salón estaba despejado, ya que sólo había una mesa para dos, donde los esperaba una botella de champaña bajo hielo. El salón, en cambio, estaba adornado con un camino de luz con velas, rodeando todo el espacio. Y las velas estaban adornadas con rosas de color damasco y helechos, lo que le daba un toque rústico y sutil a la vez. Pero el detalle que más le llamó la atención, fue el ver un cuarteto de cuerdas (violín, viola, violoncello y contrabajo), tocando piezas clásicas y contemporáneas.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó Draco al oído, mientras le retiraba el abrigo.

- Es… es… - Ginny no podía parar de balbucear. – magnífico. – Le contestó, al fin. Draco le sonrió y vio que le entrega los abrigos al mesero.

- Bienvenida a casa, querida. – Le contestó, galante. - ¿Me harías los honores? – Le preguntó, ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Por supuesto. – La sonrisa de la chica lo deslumbró por un instante, pero reaccionó al sentir su brazo sobre el suyo. La condujo a la mesa y esperó a que se sentara, para poder acercar su silla a la mesa. Vio de reojo como Ginny enrojecía por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, lo que le agradaba en sobremanera.

Cuando Draco se sentó, el mesero que los había saludado apareció y abrió la botella de champaña.

- ¿Te parece si celebramos? – Le preguntó Draco.

- No creo que mi presencia merezca tantas atenciones de tu parte, Draco. – Le respondió Ginny, aún sonrojada.

- Oh, vamos Ginebra, no seas aguafiestas. – Contestó el rubio, tomando la copa de ella y la de él, para que fueran servidas.

- No me digas Ginebra, por favor. – Dijo Ginny con desagrado. – Sabes que no me gusta mi nombre.

- Pues no pienso tratarte de Ginny. – Draco le contestó seco, mientras le acercaba la copa a su acompañante. – Todo el mundo te trata así y yo no soy "todo el mundo". – Esto último lo dijo con un gran énfasis.

- Está bien, sólo porque eres tú. – Le respondió desganada. – Entonces ¿Puedo llamarte hurón? – La mueca de asco que hizo el rubio hizo que recapacitara, aunque no por eso dejó de reír. – Ok, ya entendí el mensaje.

El rostro de Draco se relajó y la miró fijamente.

- Entonces, ¿Celebramos tu regreso? – Trató de decirlo de la manera más inocente posible, sin tener que hablar de temas incómodos, al menos por el momento.

- Nada más que eso, querido. – Le recordó seriamente Ginny.

- Oh, vamos Ginebra. – Dijo Draco tranquilamente. – Independiente del pasado, no puedes negar que querías verme, sino, no habrías aceptado mi invitación.

- No tientes a tu suerte, Draco.

- Querida, esto es sólo el principio. – Le dijo, en forma coqueta.

- No me provoques, Draco.

- Lo quieras o no, tú me provocas. – Respondió en un susurro. Ginny bajó la cabeza y un amago de sonrisa se asomó su rostro. Pero en una fracción de segundo, alzó el rostro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tomaré tu consejo esta vez, Draco. – Le respondió tranquila. – Tentaré a mi suerte esta noche.

- ¿Entonces, te parece si brindamos por nosotros? – Dijo el rubio, mirándola suspicaz. La pelirroja levantó su copa y habló.

- Por nosotros. – Y las copas tintinearon, mientras bebían un sorbo de champaña, cada uno mirando al otro. Cuando bajaron las copas, ambos sonrieron, pensando para sí que la velada iba a ser… interesante.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**He regresado con el segundo capítulo de este Drinny. Y curiosamente, mi inspiración está en su climax. Aunque no abusen, tengo que avanzar un informe de Industrial antes de trabajar con "Opuestos...", jejeje.**

**Hay varios detalles interesantes en este chapter, como el lugar donde van a comer, el cual realmente existe, pueden googlearlo (dudo que sea una palabra, pero si eres cibernauta, entonces me entenderás). ¿Que más? Ah, que hay una muy leve referencia a los motivos que tuvo Ginny para irse a Francia durante tanto tiempo. Y cuando nuestro rubio favorito pretende celebrar, la pelirroja lo corta con una frase genial. Aunque la confesión del hurón desarma cualquier defensa ¿No lo creen así?**

**En fín, el tercer capítulo aún no está, de hecho, ni siquiera tengo una idea clara de lo que haré ahí. Además, puede que no esté tan pronto. Las razones las publiqué en mi perfil, así que les pido comprensión, ya que debo atender mis otros deberes.**

**Por último, deseo agradecer a Vampisandi y cristiina por sus reviews. Por si acaso, les escribí una respuesta a cada una!**

**Un abrazo grandote, que les vaya súper bien en el cole, universidad, instituto o donde sea que estén.**

**Bye!**

**Sophie.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here... You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear.**_

Luego de beber, bailan por un buen rato, como nunca pudieron hacerlo en Hogwarts. Y Ginny se sentía como en un cuento de hadas, donde su príncipe azul era Draco.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que bailamos? – Le preguntó en un susurro y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… especialmente el momento en que Harry apareció para hacerte papilla. – Al oír de Potter, Draco se colocó tenso. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que aprovechó de vengarse.

- No olvides que Pansy quería hacer un _extreme makeover_ en tu rostro.

- Urgh, que estúpida… es ella la que definitivamente necesita cambiar su aplastado rostro de perro. – Lo dijo para ella, pero se olvidó de hacerlo mentalmente y Draco comenzó a carcajear como nunca lo había hecho.

- Por Merlín, Ginevra, ¿Qué demonios hacías en Gryffindor? Tu lugar era con las serpientes, no con los gatitos.

- En ese tiempo y que sepa, aún sigue siéndolo, Slytherin es la casa más despreciable de todas.

Silencio incómodo, la música sigue, pero ellos ya no están bailando. Draco la mira con dureza y rabia atrapada en lo más profundo de su interior. Porque el mensaje de Ginny, detrás de esa tonta ofensa hacia su casa, era una advertencia muy clara.

_Las cosas no han cambiando._

Ginny le mira arrepentida: siempre ha sido su gran defecto el dejarse llevar antes de pensar fríamente. Por eso había quedado en Gryffindor, porque no importaban los obstáculos con tal de llegar a su meta. No necesitaba calcular ningún paso, sólo tenía que seguir su instinto.

Solo que esta vez, su instinto no era una buena compañera.

- Draco, yo… - comenzó a hablar suavemente.

- No te preocupes, pelirroja. – Le dijo dolido, aunque su voz denotaba enojo. – Se me olvida que a veces una idealista.

_Crack._ Algo en el interior de Ginny se trizó al oír sus palabras. Nuevamente, sus impulsos tratan de aflorar, esta vez en forma de lágrimas. Pero nada sucede.

No llorará ante él.

- Todos somos idealistas alguna vez, Malfoy. – Esto era un mero enfrentamiento entre ellos, uno más que añadir en la lista. – La diferencia es que algunos verdaderamente lo creen, mientras que otros simplemente dicen serlo porque les conviene.

_Crack._ La delgada capa de hielo que los unía ha comenzado a resquebrajarse. Y todo por culpa del orgullo por sus casas.

- Tal vez tengas razón Weasley. Pero la verdad es, que en la vida no puedes lanzarte al vacío cada cinco minutos. – Vuelve a acercarse a ella, pero ella da un paso atrás. – Pero dime, ¿Qué se siente saber que la vida no es color de rosa, que los cuentos de hadas no se hacen realidad?

Se sienten pasos. El mozo trae un carrito con el menú que habían encargado hace un par de minutos atrás y comienza a ordenarlos en la mesa. Ginny aprovecha de acercarse ara responder su pregunta.

- Si tanto te interesa saber, ¿Por qué no lo dices sin rodeos? – Sintió cómo Draco tembló levemente al sentir su aliento en su piel. – Cierto, la vida no es un cuento de hadas, pero no por eso voy a volver atrás.

_No llorarás por él, Ginevra Weasley, no otra vez._

Gira hacia la mesa para ubicarse en su lugar. El mozo corre su silla y la acomoda, gesto que le agradece. Cuando Draco se sienta a la mesa, el mesero se dirige a ambos con una sincera sonrisa.

- Que disfruten la cena.

* * *

***Nada contra la marea de libros, informes y materia por estudiar* ¡Hola gente! *Arranca de los tomatazos en protesta de su desaparición* Sorry, sorry, sorry... pero la universidad no conoce el descanso... para colmo me quedan un par de días muy extremos... en fin. ¡Pero ahora estoy en una pequeña libertad condicional! Así que espero cumplirles, jeje.**

**A ver, el chapter es bastante tenso, la verdad. Las pocas cuerdas que sostienen su relación comienzan a ceder y es aquí donde se muestra un giro en la historia: esto no es una cena de amigos, es un reencuentro por algo que nunca sucedió y que sin embargo, ambos quedaron con las ganas de saber qué habría pasado si las cosas fueran distintas. Pero para que eso ocurra, todos los trapitos deben salir al sol.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Valió la pena tanta espera o no debí haber aparecido? Quiero saberlo, de verdad. Así que espero con ansias sus rewiews.**

**Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron Twilight? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Ya , los dejo con un enorme abrazo y un beso.**

**Y antes de que me olvide, darle la gracias a Sirenita por su beteo. ¡Disfruta el concierto de Madonna por mí!**

**Ciao!**

**Sophie.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

***Aparece enfundada de los pies a la cabeza en un traje antibalas, un casco en la cabeza y una macana por si las moscas***

**Supongo que ustedes, mis queridas lectoras lo único que desean hacer es cortarme la cabeza... pero aunque esta cabeza se demore en actualizar, es la que piensa en todas estas locuras. Sólo que en todo este tiempo, ha estado entre bloqueos mentales y libros acerca de análisis instrumental, química orgánica, química industrial y su práctica profesional. **

**Pero las vacaciones llegaron hace cinco días y eso significa que me pondré a escribir como loca antes de desaparecer por una semana, debido a que me voy de viaje (POR FIN!!!)  
**

**Así que, como recompensa, les ofrezco un nuevo capítulo bastante largo, que mejorará los ánimos de esta peraja tan peculiar.  
**

**Así que lean y de ahí ven si me cortan en pedacitos o no.**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.  
**

* * *

**_Please drop the past and be true._**

Comían en silencio. El único ruido que se oía eran los cubiertos utilizados o las copas de vino de las que bebían. Pero Draco estaba exasperado: su cita de reencuentro no iba según lo previsto.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ginebra! ¿Es que no piensas hablarme durante toda la comida? – Draco dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plato de una forma nada decorosa, "impropio de un Malfoy", como le reprocharía su madre.

La chica levantó la cabeza lentamente, disfrutando del último bocado que se había llevado a la boca. Sin tomar en cuenta el exabrupto de su acompañante, se limpió la boca y habló suavemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

- Quiero saberlo todo, Ginebra. Empezando por tu regreso a Londres.

- Creo que la historia ya la conoces: todo el mundo mágico lo sabe. – Ginny vio como en los ojos de Malfoy comenzaba a formarse una tormenta.

- Pues no me importa lo que diga la prensa. Quiero saber tu verdad Ginebra. Y hazme el favor de hablar normalmente, no como una profesora para niños retardados.

Ginny volvió a mirarlo, algo divertida. Sabía que el tono de voz le había molestado.

- Te hablaré como una persona normal, si dejas de comportarte como un malcríado.

- Sabes muy bien que la paciencia no está dentro de mi lista de virtudes y que soy explosivo por naturaleza. Lo peor de todo es que tú no me ayudas mucho que digamos, porque sabes como manejarme a tu antojo.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, con un brillo especial en los ojos: no se esperaba una confesión de ese calibre y que su corazón latiera tan rápido. ¿Sería felicidad? Draco no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- Dime qué fue lo que te hizo "El Idiota que Vivió".

La pelirroja suspiró suavemente y comenzó a hablar acerca de sus cinco años en Francia: cuando llegaron y se instalaron en París, cómo terminaron trabajando juntos y eso los llevó a una rutina sin fin, que la tenía hastiada, pero que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Hasta que un día, explotó y le llevó los papeles de divorcio. Lo doloroso del asunto, fue haber recibido insultos por parte de Harry, diciéndolo que lo abandonaba porque quería encontrarse con cualquiera de sus ex – novios o peor, con Malfoy, que ella no tenía derecho a quejarse porque gracias a él su familia estaba viva y los gemelos tenían una tienda de chascos, etc, etc. Y que luego de ver a aquel monstruo ególatra, lo abandonó y volvió a Inglaterra.

- Y mi paso por Inglaterra será corto: resuelvo todo lo referente a mis propiedades y las que teníamos compartidas y me iré nuevamente.

- ¿Así que el cretino de Potter te echó en cara todas sus proezas y lo que, supuestamente, había hecho por ti y su familia? – La chica sólo asintió. Draco frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada, cosa que le sorprendió a Ginny.

_No es posible… ¿Draco Malfoy mordiéndose la lengua? Ah no, ya va a explotar._

_5, 4,3, 2…_

- Te dije que ese pedazo de cerdo no podía ser tanta maravilla. – Le espetó Draco. La chica no pudo evitar reírse. – Siempre me burlé de ustedes, de su familia, de que no tenían dinero... pero al lado de ese mequetrefe y sus comentarios, soy un santo.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que nadie más sabe que estoy aquí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Utilicé un encantamiento para que sólo tú puedas reconocerme. Para el resto, soy una chica de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Draco pensó unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

- Te prefiero pelirroja, con tus pecas infantiles y tu mirada de mujer. – Le respondió, acariciando la mano de la chica. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse: sabía que Draco era un mujeriego por excelencia. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde el último gesto de galantería de Harry, que por hoy haría una excepción.

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que vinieron a retirar los platos y les sirvieron el postre.

- Draco, este mousse de chocolate está exquisito. – Le dijo Ginny, feliz de comer chocolate. Draco la miraba con ternura en sus ojos: era una extraña mezcla entre niña y mujer que lo volvía loco.

- Me alegro de que te guste pelirroja, porque te tengo una nueva pregunta.

Ginny sabía lo que le iba a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué aparecí en la discusión con tu ex – marido?

* * *

**¡Chan! **

**Sé que me odian por haberlo cortado aquí, pero este capítulo salió algo largo (recuerden que son viñetas) y además, debo continuar manteniendo el suspenso.**

**Quedan 3 frases más de esta canción que me encanta y pretendo traer a Harry en el capítulo subsiguiente. ¿Les gustaría? Ginny debe confrontarlo nuevamente, para que así, se digne a firmar los papeles del divorcio y de paso, darse cuenta de la joya de mujer que se perdió.**

**¿Les gustó, no les gustó? Por favor, dímelo en un review. **

**Y mil perdones again por la demora.**

**Un abrazo grande, cuídense.**

**Sophie.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Dedicado a Rose's Rain Spell... ¡Feliz Cumple Atrasado!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**_Our only chance to speak, once more... I showed you the answers, now here's the door._**

La pelirroja de inmediato dejó de comer el postre.

- Contéstame, por favor. – Le suplicó el rubio.

Ginny no pudo mirarle a los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos y sin querer, comenzó a temblar.

- Ginevra. – Pocas veces había oído un susurro tan reconfortante e intoxicante a la vez. La hacía sentir como si ella fuese una flor y él, el viento que la mece, a veces suave, otras veces con fuerza. Pero ella nunca se desprende de la tierra y él nunca se detiene.

- Harry… Harry halló la carta. – Su voz se oyó quebrada, como si el sólo hecho de recordar aquella fatídica tarde le volviera a romper el corazón.

- Recuerdo haberte enviado muchas cartas… ¿Y dices que sólo encontró una carta? ¿Y por una tonta carta se volvió más idiota de lo que es? – Ginny mantenía la cabeza gacha. – Debería romperle hueso por hueso de manera _muggle_ por haberte roto el corazón.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ginny.

- Ay Draco, no fue una de las tantas cartas… fue _la_ carta.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

- _La_ carta… ¿Te refieres a la carta después del baile, donde… donde te confesé…

- Si Draco, halló _esa_ carta.

Silencio por parte de ambos.

- ¿Por eso aparecí en la discusión? –La pelirroja asintió. - ¿Qué respondiste tú?

- Draco…

- Dime Ginevra, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Potter para que te vinieras en forma tan abrupta a Inglaterra?

Un nuevo silencio, expectante para Draco, decisivo para Ginny.

_- Tírate al vacío, Ginny. –Le dijo una voz profunda._

_- ¿Estás loca? Pasaré de Ginny a puré de Ginny. –Le contestó a su conciencia (asumió que sólo ella podía darle una idea tan loca). –Y ya oíste a Draco: no puedo saltar al vacío cada cinco minutos._

_- No, no serás puré de Ginny. Y a veces, saltar tan seguido es tan malo como nunca saltar. –Le respondió la voz. –Sólo debes confiar._

_- ¿Confiar en quién? Harry…_

_- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. _

- ¿Ginevra? –La voz de Draco la devolvió a la realidad. Y cuando vio aquellos ojos grises, oscuros como la peor de las tormentas, quiso ser los rayos de luz que se filtraran a través de las nubes. Ser la luz de sus ojos.

- _Déjate caer, Ginny._

- Le dije que aquella noche no la había olvidado… y que ojalá los sentimientos confesados en esa carta no hayan cambiado, porque me encantaría corresponderlos.

- Ginevra, yo…

- Draco, perdóname por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde. –El rubio le sonrió.

- Bueno pelirroja, más vale tarde que nunca. ¿O no?

Ginny arrugó la nariz.

- Siempre debes tener la última palabra, Malfoy?

Draco se tensó de inmediato. ¿Es que todo el momento cursi se había ido al caño?

Ginny le sonrió, se acercó a él y, parándose en la punta de sus pies, le besó en los labios.

- Tierno detalle, pero eso no es un beso marca Malfoy.

- Ah. ¿Viene con el muñeco Malfoy o se venden por separado?

- Draco Malfoy hay uno solo y soy yo. – La tomó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y Draco apoyó su frente en la de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y el rostro de Draco comenzó a bajar a ciegas, buscando su boca con sabor a fresas para probarla, saborearla y morderla hasta saciarse. Y Ginny, pensaba para sí, que las fresas saben mejor glaseadas.

Ellos eran el postre perfecto.

* * *

**Awww... ¿Verdad que son tiernos? (Rose, ¿Te gustó?)  
**

**Debe parecerles extraño que haya vuelto... pues, tuve un golpe de inspiración y decidí aprovecharlo, antes de que el último año de la U venga a atacarme con todo. **

**En el próximo chapter (y último, snif!), Ginny volverá a ver Harry. Pero la pelirroja no estará sola, porque un hurón albino y otra persona, estarán con ella.**

**¿Quién es el personaje misterioso? Muajajaja, hagan sus apuestas!  
**

**¿Les gustó o no? Dejen un review, please.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Sophie.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

**_I'm leaving you for the last time baby... You think you're loving but you don't love me…_**

**_I want to be free, baby you've hurt me._**

La oficina del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores en Francia era la más grande, la más luminosa y tenía la mejor vista de París. Pero a Harry Potter, sólo le interesaban las dos primeras, porque si tenía que mirar algo, era a su despampanante secretaria, Annette Jolie.

Pero no bastaba con mirarla, sino con sentirla cómo se movía en forma sincronizada con él cada vez que lo hacían en el escritorio o en el piso (su lugar favorito), con saborear sus besos, su piel… todo.

Sin embargo, nunca creyó que algo tan dulce se agriaría de inmediato al momento en que se abrían las puertas de su oficina de par en par y vería a las tres personas más desagradables del planeta: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y su aún esposa, Ginevra Potter.

- ¿Qué demo…

- _¡Depulso!_ – Gritó Ginny, impasible pero destilando furia por los ojos… nunca le gustó Annette, siempre tuvo el presentimiento que era una zorra que se bañaba en Chanel n° 5 para venir a trabajar… de las dos formas.

- Ginevra, ¿Podrías explicarme qué haces aquí con estas dos serpientes? – Harry le preguntó desde el suelo… estaba demasiado abochornado para levantarse. Ginny lo miró un par de segundos… que patético se veía. Pansy lo miró con indiferencia y Draco lo miró como si fuera basura. Ginny giró a ver a la secretaria, quién estaba intentando levantarse del suelo, pero al parecer tenía problemas.

- Levántate golfa, ¿O acaso no puedes levantar tu grasiento trasero del suelo? – Annette la miró con rabia. – Y será mejor que te muerdas la lengua, si quieres seguir conservando tu trabajo de secretaria y puta de mi ex – marido…

- Aún soy… - Alcanzó a decir Harry, ya levantado del suelo y sin pintalabios en su rostro.

- Sal de la oficina, guarra. – Siseó Ginny.

- Tu no tienes… - Harry estaba tratando de conservar la calma, pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando tenía a tanta gente indeseable ahí… y el hecho de no poder mandar en su propia oficina no ayudaba mucho.

- ¡AHORA!

Annette salió de inmediato, contoneándose frente a Draco, pero la mirada de odio que le dedicó el rubio, sirvió para que la secretaria dejara de coquetear al momento. Cuando se cerraron las puertas, Harry les habló desde su escritorio.

- Dime a qué vienes Ginevra y hazlo rápido, porque detesto a los rastreros. – Pansy y Draco se encogieron de hombros, como si no les hubiera afectado. Y en realidad, no les afectaba en nada. De hecho, sólo querían que el show "Humillación del Idiota-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces" empezara ya.

- Bueno, si me ayudas, esto terminará pronto. – Le dijo la pelirroja con esa voz que usas para hablar con un retardado, que Draco tanto odia. – Vengo por el divorcio.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Preguntó fastidiado por la tozudez de su esposa.

- Otra vez con lo mismo. La diferencia es, que ahora vengo dispuesta a pelear.

- Mejor dicho vienes por mi fortuna, ya que no te basta con la tuya. Y quién mejor Parkinson para eso, si las únicas leyes que sabe están relacionadas con la separación de bienes.

- ¿Y desde cuando lees "Corazón de Bruja", Potty? – Le preguntó Pansy, destilando ácido en sus palabras. – ¿O será que esa francesilla de burdel te ha vuelto más idiota de lo que eres? – Draco continuó impasible, pero Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.

- No me digas Potty, Parkinson. – Le contestó ásperamente.

- Como quieras, Potty. – Harry rodó los ojos. – La cosa es, que ya no tienes bases para denegarle el divorcio a mi clienta – E indicó con su mano a Ginny, - debido a que tenemos pruebas de tu adulterio.

- ¿Cómo que tienes pruebas, Parkinson?

- ¿Necesitas una ayuda – memoria de tu revolcón, querido? – Le preguntó dulcemente Ginny, recibiendo una fría mirada de él.

- Tú te revolcaste primero con el hurón, pelirroja.

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – Silencio por parte de Harry, mientras Ginny sonreía triunfante. – Pues, qué lástima, porque yo tengo dos testigos que darán fe de tu adulterio.

- No creo que te crean en la corte si te ven junto a él, tal como ahora. – Respondió, dolido.

- Ah, no te preocupes… Draco viene por negocios.

- ¿Y qué tipo de negocios, si se puede saber?

- Estoy a cargo de la administración de los bienes de Ginevra.

- Ah, claro. Los Malfoy saben como mantener una fortuna, a diferencia de los Weasley…

Aquel comentario desató la ira de Ginny. Se levantó del asiento y, sin pensarlo dos veces, movió su varita, furiosa, sin decir ningún hechizo. Al momento, Harry comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, mientras la pelirroja siseaba cada palabra.

- No-te-metas-con-mi-familia-Potter.

Harry sólo gritaba maldiciones en contra de Ginny, pero no era capaz de romper el efecto de la maldición Cruciatus.

- Ginevra, para. – Le dijo Draco suavemente.

- Dame una buena razón. – Le respondió.

- Porque aún falta que sufra. – Contestó, dejando caer su mano en el hombro de la Weasley, cosa que la calmó y por ende, acabó con la maldición. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a mirar sus zapatos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Harry comenzó a respirar trabajosamente, pero su mirada irradiaba odio por doquier. Cómo odiaba a aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado… tan terca y de armas tomar, siempre dispuesta a ganar… cuando se casaron, ella ganó porque logró el sueño de su infancia. Y divorciados… pues también gana ella porque será libre y amará a quién se le de la gana. Por eso, si quiere el divorcio, pues que derrame sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

- Maldita…

- Continúa hablando mal, Potter y la próxima te lavo la boca con estiércol, para que sepas el sabor de la mierda que hablas. – Respondió Ginny.

- Ya…

- Potter, necesitas saber qué va a pasar con su mansión en Londres. - Volvió a hablar Draco, para evitar otro ataque.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué va pasar? - Preguntó tranquilo.

- Pasará a ser propiedad de Ginevra. - El rubio respondió con la misma tranquilidad de su rival.

- Pues, me alegro por ello.

Draco abrió los ojos y Pansy dejó de jugar con su mechón. Potter estaba tramando algo que ellos _supuestamente_ no sabían. Ginny dejó de mirar sus tacones y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué deseas a cambio?

- Obvio que a ti, _cariño_. – La última palabra tenía un claro tono sarcástico.

- Pues, lástima. – Le respondió, dirigiéndose a la chimenea, de donde tomó un frasco con polvos Flu. – Porque ya no me tendrás para ti nunca. – Lanzó los polvos a la chimenea y gritó - ¡Departamento de la grandiosa Rita Skeeter! – Luego, se volteó para dirigirle la palabra a Harry. – Lo que pasa, es que me harté de ser la mala de la historia. Entonces, pienso contar toda la historia a Rita, para así limpiar mi nombre. Y de paso, daré información acerca de varios casos anómalos que han ocurrido en este departamento… ¿O se te olvidó que trabajamos juntos?

Harry tragó saliva, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el color. Estaba perdido… debía acceder al divorcio, al traspaso de la mansión… necesitaba conservar el prestigio de su nombre sino, todo estaba perdido.

- Dile que no venga. – Contestó

- No puedo Harry, Rita necesita saber toda la verdad… - Continúo diciendo Ginny, como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Dile que no venga… - Repitió nuevamente – y te doy el divorcio.

Ginny lo miró y luego, miró a Draco y a Pansy.

- Firma los papeles y le digo que no venga. – Respondió tranquila.

- ¿Es que acaso ya no confías en mí? – Le preguntó, extrañado.

Ginny sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, sin decir palabra. Harry suspiró y le pidió los papeles a Pansy. Miró como tomaba los papeles, los leía y tomaba una pluma para firmar cada uno de ellos. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, movió su varita y acabó con las llamas verdes.

- Muy bien, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

- Ginny, yo… - Comenzó a hablar Harry.

- Hasta nunca. – Le cortó la pelirroja. Draco y Pansy se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron con sorna a Harry. Él simplemente los ignoró.

Salieron de la oficina y Annette los miró con desdén.

- Creo que necesita que lo consuelen. – Le dijo Ginny.

La secretaria enrojeció y desapareció de su vista.

- Bueno Ginevra, ahora tengo que encargarme del papeleo, así que puedes quedarte tranquila. – Le dijo Pansy.

- Te debo una, Pansy. – Contestó la pelirroja.

- Me considero pagada con ver a cierto albino feliz. – Le respondió, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando ve a Draco abrazar a Ginny. – Y será mejor que vayan a celebrar en otro país, porque los periodistas no los van a dejar en paz por un buen tiempo.

- ¿Adonde te gustaría ir, pelirroja? – Le preguntó Draco.

- ¿Qué te parece Italia? - Dijo Ginny, mientras Pansy la mira con un brillo en los ojos.

- Muy buena elección, Ginevra. Un lugar romántico e imperdible en cuanto a moda. Si quieres, te doy la dirección de mi diseñador preferido…

- No gracias, Pansy. – Le cortó Draco. Ella le sacó la lengua y Ginny rió para si. – Mejor será que regreses a Londres luego.

- Tu siempre tan cortes, querido. – Le dijo su amiga. – En fin, cualquier cosa, les avisaré. – Y con un ¡Plop!, desapareció.

- ¿Y nosotros, que estamos esperando para irnos? – Le preguntó Ginny.

- A que Potter salga de su oficina para que vea cómo te beso. – Respondió el rubio. Ginny rodó los ojos y Draco le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

- Eres insoportable.

- Y así te gusto.

- Lo sé. – Respondió resignada y bajó la cabeza. Draco bajó la suya y le susurró.

- Hey, tu también me gustas tal como eres. – Y le besó tiernamente, tomándose su tiempo para probar su boca. Pero la ternura se transformó en pasión y luego en desesperación. Y la desesperación dura lo que les dura el aire.

Se separaron para tomar aire y se sonrieron.

- Creo que no va a salir de la oficina. – Le dijo Ginny.

- Definitivamente no. – Respondió Draco. – Pero nosotros, saldremos de aquí ahora, porque quiero recuperar estos cinco años de separación.

- ¿Estás seguro que no me vas a dejar cuando pasen esos cinco años? – Preguntó, algo dubitativa. Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura en forma posesiva.

- Nunca.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**This is the ende, this is the end my friend... (8)**

**Así es, chicas. Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, luego de ocho meses. ¿Y saben? Primera historia que termino y tiene más de un capítulo... ¿Será que me da pena terminarlas? Pero con esta, me siento feliz, porque me metí con una pareja fuera del cannon, una pareja apasionada, tanto para amar como para odiar... en fin, una pareja para amar. **

**Y he amado este final, escrito luego de una semana de mierda en la Uni. Y no se preocupen, que aún me quedan historias que finalizar o continuar. **

**Y tal vez vuelva con esta pareja, aunque no de inmediato, Por ahora, quiero ver otros personajes.**

**Dejen un review, people. Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido el capítulo.**

**Un abrazo para todos, disfruten el fin de semana largo.**

**Sophie.  
**


End file.
